


cashton prompt fics

by softirwin



Series: tumblr prompt fics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christening this account, M/M, Welcome, i think this marks my first posting of non malum/lashton pairings to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/pseuds/softirwin
Summary: does what it says on the tin
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: tumblr prompt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982899
Kudos: 22





	1. one character making the other promise that they will stay with them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum always looks forward to the hotel nights he gets to spend with Ashton. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: send me a "stay” and i’ll write a drabble about one character making the other promise that they will stay with them

Calum always looks forward to the hotel nights he gets to spend with Ashton. 

Sure, rooming with Luke is pretty fun, and rooming with Michael always makes him fall asleep with a smile on his face, but sometimes Calum just needs a moment to himself, and only Ashton gets that. 

He’d collapsed onto his bed in the room about two hours earlier, and Ashton had taken one look at him and known that he needed to recharge. He’d said he was going to hang out with Michael and Luke, did Calum want to join? And when Calum shook his head, he’d thrown him a small, understanding smile, and clicked the door shut behind him. 

Calum had spent about an hour dicking around on his phone until the exhaustion had caught up with him, so he’d rolled over on his side, still fully clothed, and fallen asleep.

He only realises that had been the case when the sound of a door shutting softly wakes him up again. He blinks blearily for a moment, just about making out the shape of Ashton hovering between their beds. 

“Hey,” Calum mumbles drowsily, flinging an arm out and hoping Ashton knows what he means. Ashton smiles in the darkness, and gets into the tiny single bed next to Calum, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Hey,” he says. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“Mm,” Calum says, but he doesn’t really mind. Ashton finds Calum’s hand in the dark and threads their fingers together. “How’s Michael and Luke?” 

“Oh, you know,” Ashton says, with a shrug. Calum shuffles closer to Ashton, nosing into his chest. “Think their entire earnings from the last show are going to be spent paying the bill for trashing the room, and that’s just from their normal mess.” Calum smiles into Ashton’s shirt, still too sleepy to laugh. 

“We shouldn’t let them room together,” he says. 

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t get to room with you, would I?” Ashton says fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Calum’s head. 

“True,” Calum says, and he can hear the smile in his own voice, cut off by a yawn.

“I’ll let you sleep,” Ashton says, making to get up, but Calum wraps an arm around his waist. 

“Stay,” he mumbles, pulling Ashton as close as he can. There’s a moment’s pause, and Calum can almost hear Ashton’s smile. 

“Always,” Ashton says, squeezing Calum’s hand. 


	2. at a drive thru during lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are we allowed to take the food out of their hands?” Calum wonders. “Or do we have to wait for them to put it on the counter and then take it?”
> 
> “Google it,” Ashton tells him, inching forwards as the car in front pulls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: at a drive thru during lockdown

“Are we allowed to take the food out of their hands?” Calum wonders. “Or do we have to wait for them to put it on the counter and then take it?”

“Google it,” Ashton tells him, inching forwards as the car in front pulls away.

“I don’t have my phone on me,” Calum says.

“What fucking decade are you living in?” Ashton says, as they pull up to the order window. “Two cheeseburgers and medium fries, please. And a Sprite.”

“And a diet coke,” Calum reminds him.

“And a diet coke.” The employee nods, and Ashton kicks the car into gear again.

“I wanted to spend tonight with you,” Calum says, after a moment. “Just you. No distractions.” Ashton grins into the bright brake lights of the Ford ahead of them, stomach flipping pleasantly.

“At a drive-thru?” he can’t help but ask. Calum shrugs.

“Anywhere,” he says. “Long as it’s with you.”

Ashton reaches his right hand out, spreading his fingers, and ignores the way his heart skips a beat when he feels Calum lacing his fingers between Ashton’s.

“I’ll have to make it worth your while, then,” Ashton says.


	3. “rise and shine, sweet thing.” / “so… did you miss me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum groans when Ashton throws the curtains open at fucking ten past five in the morning. 
> 
> “Rise and shine, sweet thing,” he hears, and he opens his eyes a crack, and immediately almost goes blind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “rise and shine, sweet thing.” / “so… did you miss me?”

Calum groans when Ashton throws the curtains open at fucking ten past five in the morning. 

“Rise and shine, sweet thing,” he hears, and he opens his eyes a crack, and immediately almost goes blind. 

“What the fuck, Ash?” he complains, slinging an arm over his eyes in a vain attempt to protect his precious vision from Ashton and his stupid five a.m. sunshine. 

“You know I have to get up early to do my yoga,” Ashton says, and suddenly there’s _more_ sunlight, because opening one set of curtains in the middle of Calum’s sleep is apparently not enough to fulfil Ashton’s daily quota of evil. 

“You can do your yoga somewhere that isn’t our fucking bedroom,” Calum grumbles, squeezing his eyes shut under his forearm. 

“Well, the guest room’s being remodelled,” Ashton reminds him, and there’s the sound of a yoga mat being unrolled. 

“Yeah, but the builders aren’t here at five in the _fucking_ morning,” Calum says, risking removing his forearm from his face and squinting into the bright light again. The yoga mat abruptly stops being unrolled, and Calum sighs heavily, because his boyfriend is a fucking idiot. 

“Oh,” Ashton says, like it’s just struck him that the builders wouldn’t arrive at five a.m. to do up their guest room. 

“I seriously fucking hate you,” Calum tells him, opening his eyes a crack wider and shuffling up so he’s sitting in their bed, leaning against the headboard. Ashton grins at him sheepishly from across the room. 

“Well, since you’re up, you can join me for yoga,” Ashton says. 

“No can do,” Calum says, and Ashton pouts. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I fucking hate yoga?” Calum says. 

“But you love me.”

“Not as much as I hate yoga.” Ashton scowls, and flings himself down on the end of the bed. 

“C’mon,” he whines. “I haven’t seen you in three weeks.” 

“This is my first morning home in three weeks,” Calum counters. “I don’t want to spend it doing yoga.” 

“You don’t want to spend it with me?” Ashton wheedles. 

“Absolutely not,” Calum says firmly. “I thought I’d do something more fun than that, like castrate myself, or something.” Ashton pouts, and Calum can’t help but grin. 

“Fuck you,” Ashton says, and Calum holds his arms out for Ashton to crawl into. Ashton narrows his eyes at him for a moment, but sighs and makes his way up the bed when Calum raises his eyebrows. 

“I can’t believe you woke me up at five in the morning to ask me to do _yoga_ with you,” Calum says, wrapping his arms around Ashton and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I just want to spend time with you,” Ashton murmurs, and Calum rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning when he presses his next kiss to Ashton’s temple. 

“Yeah, I know,” Calum says. “But you think I love you a lot more than I do if you think I want to do yoga with you at five a.m.” Ashton huffs, and rests his chin on Calum’s forearm. 

“Guess I’ll just have to keep trying,” Ashton says, and Calum scowls and flicks his bicep. 

“I’m sleeping in the guest room if you’re going to try and wake me up at five every morning,” he tells Ashton. 

“No you’re not,” Ashton says, grinning. “Why d’you think I chose now to get the guest room redone?” Calum stares at him. 

“You evil fucking bastard,” he says, and Ashton laughs, eyes twinkling. 

“So,” Ashton says, turning to gaze up at Calum with big, mischievous eyes. “Did you miss me?” 


	4. “alright, i’ll leave you alone.” / "don't even think about it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Calum says, opening the door to Ashton’s office. Ashton just hums in response, not looking up from whatever he’s scribbling on his pad of paper. “What are we doing for lunch?” Ashton shrugs, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 
> 
> “Whatever you want,” he says, frowning at his computer screen, and then at his notepad, and then at the screen again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “alright, i’ll leave you alone.” / "don't even think about it."

“Hey,” Calum says, opening the door to Ashton’s office. Ashton just hums in response, not looking up from whatever he’s scribbling on his pad of paper. “What are we doing for lunch?” Ashton shrugs, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

“Whatever you want,” he says, frowning at his computer screen, and then at his notepad, and then at the screen again. 

“I can cook?” Calum offers. 

“Sure,” Ashton says, pulling his keyboard towards him and typing something. Calum hesitates. Maybe Ashton would rather just get a takeaway, eat it at his computer? 

“Or we could get pizza?” 

“Whatever you want,” Ashton reiterates. 

“Well, you seem busy,” Calum says. 

“I am busy.” 

“So do you want takeaway?” Ashton inhales deeply, and exhales heavily, like this entire conversation is a massive ordeal for him. 

“Whatever you want, Cal, seriously,” he says, and he sounds a little irritated now. 

“Okay,” Calum says. “I think I’ll order Chinese.” 

“Fine.” 

“Or maybe Thai?” Ashton groans, and puts his head in his hands. 

“Jesus, Cal,” he says. “Order whatever the fuck you want.” Calum rolls his eyes. 

“Alright,” he says. “I’ll leave you alone, fucking hell.” Ashton sighs, reaches out to grab Calum’s waist and pulls, making Calum squeal as he jerks ungracefully towards Ashton. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Ashton murmurs, nuzzling into Calum’s hip. 

“Make your fucking mind up,” Calum mutters, but he’s leaning into Ashton as he pulls his phone out of his pocket to dial the Chinese place he knows Ashton loves. 

“Chinese,” Ashton says, even though he knows that’s not what Calum was talking about. Calum, phone already at his ear, grins down at him, and Ashton blinks up at him with a brilliant smile. “God, I love you.” 

“I know,” Calum says, tangling his fingers in Ashton’s hair. “Pretty hard not to.” 

(He probably deserves the slap he gets for that.) 


End file.
